Disenchanted Lullaby
by EasierToForget
Summary: All Kagome wanted was a happy family with a puppy and a white-picket fence. But instead she got an abusive father and a cocaine-addicted mother. After years of abuse, she's fed up. Better summery inside. PLEASE R&R!


**Disenchanted Lullaby**

**By Jade Dennis**

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Tragedy

**Category:** Anime/Inuyasha

**Summery:** All Kagome wanted was a happy family with a puppy and a white-picket fence. But instead she got an abusive father and a cocaine-addicted mother. One day, out of pure self defense, Kagome stabbed her father with a kitchen knife. As a misinterpretation of evidence, she is tried for and found guilty of attempted murder. Because she is a minor, they send her off to "Takai Yama Juvenal Correctional Facility". Can things get any worse? Enter Inuyasha. Sparks immediately fly, but will his hot temper and dark past keep them apart?

**Pairing:** Inu/Kag, Mild Inu/Kik, Mir/San

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I'll have all of the characters in this one or not; we'll see how it turns out. Inuyasha is a hanyou in this story and there are other demons.

**Prologue-The Sentence**

She knew the second the second the car pulled into the driveway that he was drunk again. She tried to think back to last time that her "father" had come home sober, but the memory was too far gone to grasp. He had been this way ever since he got laid off from work and had to get a job as a garbage man. He had lost it all, everything from her college fund, to the mortgage on their old house. He would leave work at 3:00 and drink at the bar until 6:00 every day, returning home in a drunken stupor each time. The sudden sound of the front door creaking open with a deafening screech derailed her train of thought.

She tried desperately to focus on the Geometry book before her but her thoughts continued to go to her "father". He wasn't even her real dad. Her real father had died in a car accident nearly four years earlier and her mother fell into a deep depression. She began drinking more heavily and relying on powerful drugs such as cocaine to scare away the memories of her late husband. She eventually got married to this prick of a man. He hated his life and made sure that everyone around him hated theirs, too. Most of all, he despised kids. At one point, they actually thought about giving Kagome up for adoption.

"Kagome!" She heard her step-father call from the kitchen. "Get your ass down here!"

With a sigh, Kagome pulled away from her desk and trudged down the hallway towards the kitchen. She wondered what she did wrong this time: forget to was a bowl, left a spot on the floor, didn't clean the windows; who knew? He could yell at her all he wanted, though. None of it phased her anymore. It was when he raised a fist to her that Kagome feared. Unfortunately, that wasn't a rare occurrence.

"Kagome, how could you forget to get the damn groceries!" Oh shit.

"I didn't have any money, daddy." That was one thing that she hated-he insisted that she call him "daddy". It made her skin crawl every time the word escaped her lips. She used to call her real father that and the thought of giving that title to this "man" repulsed her to no end.

"You stupid girl, can't you do anything right!" His words meant nothing to her. They were just blurred noises coming out of the mouth of a man she didn't know. She focused all of her attention on the tiled floor beneath her feet, which now seemed to be very interesting. "Answer me, Goddamnit!"

She didn't see it coming. The slap echoed across the room as her body went hurdling towards the counter top behind her. As soon as the shock and slight tingle evaporated, she shook her head a silent 'no' and dropped her eyes once more to the floor. His face bore down on hers; studying her, judging her.

"Do you know why that is?" She shook her had again, not knowing what answer he would provide. "Because your no good father passes his worthlessness down to you!"

"What did you just say?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. But he heard it. She has learned that it was very unwise to speak up against the man before her, but something deep within her should had snapped. He could nag on her, call her names, even hit her. But he could _never_ speak badly of her father.

"You heard me." He answered calmly, with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice. As quickly as before, he sent a blow to her cheek, sending her to the ground with a thud. "Got anything else to say?"

"Yes," she replied defiantly from her possession on the floor. His eyes instantly grew wide at her bravery. "you'll never be half the man he was!" She knew that she should've kept her mouth shut, play stupid, but she just kept talking. "He was better than you, your father, and your father's father all combined! You are nothing more that drunken trailer trash and you make me sick!"

In a blind rage he kicked her square in teh ribs, hard. She winced in pain and looked around desperately for something to defend herself with. He kicked her again when she noticed her uncle's pocket knife laying forgotten on the kitchen table.

Dodging several blows from the enraged man, Kagome made a dive for the knife. The metal felt cold and heavy in her hand as she flipped out the blade with frightening ease. She held it out before her as a sign of silent warning, telling the man before her to back off.

"What do you think you're gonna' do with that, little girl?" He laughed, a cynical gleam in his eyes. "Do you honestly think that you have the guts to cut me?"

She stood for a moment, rolling the possibilities around in her head. She knew that she could do it, but she also knew that it was wrong. She didn't want to lower herself to his level. But the biggest part of her was saying that she would die if she didn't do something to stop this man right here, right now.

"Yes." She answered with a smirk. He lunged toward her expecting her to stay still and let him attack her. He was wrong. As she pushed the blade into his side a million emotions washed over her. She had hurt him and that meant victory. As a pathetic attempt to gain the upper hand, he grabbed her long black hair and shoved her violently towards the refrigerator before falling to the linoleum floor in pain. His agonizing screams caught the attention of her mother who was already half baked in the other room.

"Kagome! What have you done!" Her mother exclaimed as she entered the blood-laced kitchen and took in the scene laid out before her and the knife still in Kagome's hand.

"Kitanai, call an ambulance!" Her step-father cried from his spot on the floor. He was weak, defenseless, and small. And he hated it.

"No, mom!" Kagome begged, grabbing her mother's sleeve. "Just let him die! You know he deserves it! You've seen what he's done, dammit!"

Kitanai didn't move for a moment, obviously thinking over what she should do. A moan from her husband caused her to jump and grab the phone hanging on the wall beside her. She picked it up and dialed three simple numbers.

"Hello...yes, my daughter...she just stabbed my husband...yes...no...I don't know...when?...okay...thank you." Kitanai hung up the phone before she sank to her knees and began to sob.

"Why mom?" Kagome asked quietly, gradually repeating it and getting louder. "Why mom? Why mom! WHY MOM!" She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed.

Kagome didn't know how much time had passed before the police burst through the door. She didn't hear the sirens, she couldn't hear anything. She felt two policemen tackle her to the ground but she felt no pain. The pulled the knife that she didn't know she was still holding from her hands and cuffed them behind her back. Her last thought before she passed out was, 'Why, mom, why?'

_I can not take this anymore_

_Saying everything I said before_

_All these words, they make no sense_

_I find this ignorance_

_The less I hear, the less you say_

_You'll find that out anyway._

_Just like before._

_Everything you say to me_

_Puts me one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to pray_

_'Cus I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break._

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find this ignorance_

_The less I hear, the less you say_

_You'll find that out anyway._

_Just like before._

_Everything you say to me_

_Puts me one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to pray_

_'Cus I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break._

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find this ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again._

_Just like before._

_Everything you say to me_

_Puts me one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to pray_

_'Cus I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break._

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

_Shut Up!_

_Shut Up!_

_Shut Up!_

_Everything you say to me_

_Puts me one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to pray_

_'Cus I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break._

"Kagome Juno, on behalf of the jury, we find you guilty of all the charges brought upon you today." Judge Nishi declared from atop her podium. They had all shown up for the mandatory hearing a week after the 'incident'. Her mother sat in a black dress next to her husband on the prosecutors' side of the court. Mr. Juno, her step father, pulled the guilt trip in an unnecessary wheel chair and neck brace. Kagome, on the other hand, was dressed in gray sweats and shiny handcuffs provided by the California state police. "Your sentence shall be two years in the Takai Yama Juvenal Correctional Facility."

"That's not fair, your honor!" Kagome pleaded with the judge. She knew that she couldn't profess her innocence any further, but there were other questions that she needed answers to. "Two years! What am I going to do about school?"

"Ms. Juno, the facility will provide mandatory classes for you and the required credits. Your transportation is already waiting for you outside." The judge replied in a cold voice.

As the guards carried her through the double doors like she was a criminal, she glared evilly at the man in the wheel chair. But she resented her mother even more. How could she betray her own daughter for a slime-ball like him?

"Why, mom, why?" She whispered one last time before the doors closed.

**A/N:** There was a song by Linkin Park called "One Step Closer" in the middle of the prologue. I don't own it, so I thought that I'd give credit where credit was due. I know that this sucks so far, but bear with me. If it's not any good, let me know and I won't continue it. Anywho...Please Review!


End file.
